INPREÇÃO
by manuelle landim
Summary: SARA E SOFIA SE CONHECEM E DESCOBREM QUE SE GOSTAM


"bom grissom viajou e eu pedi a supervisora do diurno para ficar em seu lugar ela j esta na cena sara e greg v o pra la, catherine warrick e nick um homem foi encontrado morto na estrada...",disse ecklie

''hey,sara sidle prazer'',sara estendeu a m o para outra mulher."esse e greg sanders",greg pegou na m o dela.

"sofia curtis".

"bom oque temos?",greg perguntou.

"um casal estava andando por aqui e viram o corpo de um garoto",apontou para o corpo."parece bem jovem talvez 10 ou 9 anos."

"as vezes eu odeio esse trabalho."

"eu tambem greg!",falou sara.

"doutor oque tem pra nos?".

"sofia sara hey,bom trauma por objeto n o pontiagudo e afogamento."

"foi acidente um acidente estava brincando escorregou bateu a cabe a e caiu na agua as ondas o levaram para a areia",declarou sara." caso encerrado."

"n o encontrou nem um outro trauma doutor?",sofia olhou para sara apos sua pergunta.

"n o creio que sara tenha raz o,oque e uma pena ele era muito jovem a m e dele esteve aqui estava transtornada."

"infelifimente n o a nada que possamos fazer so resta fechar o caso,obrigado doutor",afirmou sofia em seguida ela e sara foram para a sala de descan o.

"ent o caso encerrado?",pergunta sara sentando no sofa seguida por sofia se sentando perto dele.

"e parece que sim,sara eu...",foi interrompida por greg.

"hey soube que fecharam o caso sem mim",disse greg rindo e sofia se afastou de sara.

"sinto muito greg voc n o estava la"

"ok...sara eu...e...falar com vo ...em particular?",ele lan ou um olhar para sofia que sorrio e se retirou da sala.

"fala greg",greg se sentou ao lado de sara."oque a sofia falar pra voc ?"

"nada greg alias por que?"

"ela tava muito proxima de voc e uma distancia que nem eu me atrevo a estar e...",greg foi interrompido por sara.

"greg n o ouse terminar a frase n o tem nada entre agente e antes que voc pergunte ela n o disse nada de mais".greg olhou pra ela."nada...!"

"posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"fala greg"

"lembra que voc me disse que tinha uma coisa pra mulheres,ela e bem bonita e voc deixou ela chegar perto demais ent o..."sara o interrompeu de novo.

"greg n o vou falar mais sobre isso ok? n o teve nada ela n o disse nada e n o tera nada e isso para por aqui!,"disse sara secamente e foi saindo da sala.

"na cena ela passou a maior parte do tempo olhando pro seus seios e parecia gosta de estar perto de voc devia dar uma chamce pra ela",  
>sara pegou o a primeira aomofada que viu e atiou em greg que ficou rindo quando ela saiu.<p>

"sofia?",sara tinha ido para casa depois do trabalho e a ultima pessoa que ela esperava ver era sofia curtis.

"sara me desculpa aparecer sem avisar so que queria muito falar com voc ",sara se afastou para deixar sofia passar.

"fique avontade,bom oque voc quer falar comigo sofia?"

"sara eu saber se voc quer sair comigo? eu sei que eu to sendo precipitada mais eu...e...gostei de voc ...ent o oque voc acha?",sofia estava visivelmete nervosa.

sara estava muito surpresa com a pergunta de sofia"eu n o esperava por isso realmente mais eu n o vejo por que n o",sara sorrio para ela que Retribuio."e eu tambem gostei de voc sofia.",elas se olharam por um estante.  
>"tenho uma ideia melhor agente pode ficar aqui e pedir alguma coisa ver um filme oque voc acha?"<p>

"acho que sim"sofia gostou da ideia."eu sei que voc e greg s o grandes amigos pode chamar ele se quiser."

"na verdade eu acho melhor n o eu tenho a impre o de que ele iria acabar com alguns hematomas depois",sara tinha certeza que ele iria falar oque n o deve.

"se e assim",sofia deu uma peuqena risada."ent o oque vamos pedir? pizza comida Chinesa?."

"uma pizza vegetaria talvez eu tenho um vinho na geladeira."

"voc e vegetariana?",perguntou sofia.

"sim espero que n o seja problema pra voc ",disse sorrindo.

"claro que n o",sofia tirou o celular do bolso."eu vou pedir."

"ok vou escolher um filme."minutos depois sara voltou com um filme na m o."que tal um fime de terro o ultimo exorcismo se for pesado demais pra voc eu posso pegar outro"disse sara sorrindo.

"muito engra ado sidle so que e mais facil ser pesado pra voc do que pra pra mim."

"se voc diz bom eu vou pegar o vinho pode preparar o filme?tem um dvd no meu quarto logo ali",sofia afirmou com a cabe a e sara entregou o filme a ela.

"aqui",sara estava de volta com o vinho e as ta as quando a campainha tocou.

"deve ser a pizza eu abro.",sofia logo voltou com a comida.

elas se sentaram colocara a pizza em cima da cama e sara despeijou o vinho nas ta as e elas come aram a assistir o filme.  
>sara se assustou em uma parte do filme e segurou no bra o de sofia e escondeu o rosto no onbro dela e sofia deu uma risada.<p>

"nossa sara pra quem tem o trabalho como o nosso voc e muito mole",disse sofia ainda achando gra a ver sara com medo.

"j acabou aquela cena?",sara pergunta.

"sim"lentamente sara levantou a cabe a e sofia estava olhado pra ela com um sorriso irresistivel elas estavam cara a cara agora sem quebrar o contato visual sofia se aproximou mais de sara que n o recuou em seguida seus labios se tocaram foi um beijo suave que fez sara gemer o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso at que elas se separaram com nessecidade de ar.

"nossa sara eu n o podia imaginar que seu beijo era t o bom assim",ela deu um selinho rapido em sara.

"e nossa foi otimo agente pode repetir mais",ela sorrio e elas voltaram a se beijar rapidamente sofia estava em cima de sara e em seguida moveu sua boca ate o ouvido dela.

"eu tenho a impre o de que eu te amo",sofia beijou a buchecha de sara.

"sabe eu tenho a mesma inpre o.

FIM


End file.
